


Meant To Be

by fields_of_falafel



Series: The Misadventures of the Modern Hams [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Wartime, mostly unnecessary for this 'verse but if u can't tell i love writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: Eliza surprises her boys with some pie and some comfort.





	

Eliza was shaking with anticipation. A few more minutes, a few more feet, and she’d be back in the arms of her boys. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her foot was leaning on the gas pedal just a little too hard and her body felt more and more like she was flying with every passing mile. 

The ache that she felt in her heart could only be cured by them, she knew. She’d kept herself occupied between their infrequent visits, of course, with volunteering and her social work, but nothing compared to how good she felt when she was lying between them, and it’d been months since that happened. She hadn’t seen John in person since February when they’d left Morristown and she’d only seen Alex for a few days in June when he asked for her hand in marriage, which her father had heartily consented to. Wearing her engagement ring (it had two bands that had been melded together, she loved it dearly) had brought her joy that almost nothing else could in these dark times. 

The camp was in sight now. God, she noticed with a little bit of happiness, nothing had really changed at all. Sure, the camp was in a different place now and she knew from Alexander and John that some people who were there were no longer but she felt like it would be the same as it was in Morristown all those months ago.

She was horribly wrong. 

The camp she’d entered over seven months ago had been full of life and hope and now as she walked in, knowing that victory was finally within their grasp, she found nothing but tired soldiers who hardly looked like they couldn’t walk on their own, much less fight.

She wandered the camp for a while, looking for anyone she recognized and moreso her fiances. She noticed with a pang that most of the men she’d befriended in Morristown had now perished in some way or another. Except for one, that is.

“Colonel Antill!” Eliza smiled, happy to finally see a familiar face. Though, she found that it wasn't the exact face she'd been hoping for. Even Colonel Antill, a man plagued by constant ills and maladies had always carried a cheery look upon his face. Now, he looked pale and like he was moments away from death - and ready for it.

“Eliza? Eliza Schuyler, is that you?” He said, coughing. 

She smiled, though it was a little less bright. “Long time, no see Colonel. How have you been?”

“Here and there,” he said, shaking his hand. “I just got married, actually.” He showed her his gold marriage band.

Eliza beamed. “That’s fantastic!”

“And I heard that you’re getting hitched soon yourself? To ol’ Alex?”

She grinned, displaying her own engagement ring. “In December, if everything goes to plan. Speaking of Alex, do you by chance have any idea where he is? Or John?”

He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. “I saw John pass by earlier, he looked like he was heading back to his tent. I haven’t seen Alex all day though, so he might be in his tent or with the General.”

She smiled gratefully. “Thank you. And good luck on your marriage, I’m sure you’ll both be happy for a long time.”

He smiled at her once more, pointed her in the general direction of John and Alex’ tent, and she was on her way. The camp was smaller than it had been in Morristown, so she had a pretty easy time of finding her way to their tent. 

She glanced inside, hoping that she’d gotten the right one and as soon as she saw Alexander at his desk she knew she was right.

Her fiance was bent over his writing desk at the center of the tent, furiously scribbling. She smiled at the sight, her heart filling with love for this crazy boy all over again. She looked around the tent for another minute before making herself known, looking for John. Sure enough, there he was on his cot, sound asleep. 

Eliza didn’t know how to introduce herself without frightening Alex, and spent a moment debating her possible options. She decided to stick with a simple ‘hello’, and hoped that she wouldn’t frighten her poor boy too much.

“Hello,” she said sweetly, trying to fit into two syllables what months of letters could never truly say.

Alex, so involved in his work that he didn’t recognize that it was her said, “If you’ve got any letters just set them on the side table.”

She grinned. “I’m afraid I don’t have any letters, but I do think I’ve got something a little better.”

Her beloved whipped around in his chair so fast Eliza was sure he’d broken his neck but before she had time to even think his arms were wrapped around her and lifting her into the air. Eliza laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him like it was their last night on Earth.

“Eliza? Oh my God Eliza is that you?” John said with a sleepy but excited voice. In less than a moment he was wrapped around her too, burying kisses along her neck and cheek. 

Eliza was beyond happy.  _ This  _ was where she was meant to be, in the arms of her boys, not waiting back at home for news on whether they’d won or lost a battle. 

“Eliza, don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re here,” John began, “but why did you come?”

She shrugged. “I missed you. Both of you.” She put an arm around each, still not believing that she was actually here. “And I thought you could use some pie.”

“Pie?” Both said at the same time, to which Eliza grinned. She pulled a pie-sized container out of her bag, much to the pleasure of the two hungry war boys in front of her. 

She walked to the table, setting the container down and pulling three plates out of her bag. “Mom and I made it.” She informed, letting her boys dig in with no regard to table etiquette. 

“I love your mom.” Alex moaned, taking a bite. 

Eliza laughed. “I’ll tell her you liked it, then.”

That night, after the pie had been demolished, the three settled into a makeshift bed and got reacquainted with each other. When all was dark and quiet and her two boys were asleep beside her was when Eliza let herself really think.

She’d told them that she’d come down because she missed them, which wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t a complete truth. She’d travelled all this way because she was desperately worried about her boys. Not specifically because they were fighting in a war, though that certainly added onto it. No, she just knew that the two of them had a bad habit of going to the opposite ends of the spectrum: Alex would overwork himself if he got too stressed while John would simply let everything go and lay in bed for days if he got too upset. And she knew from the tone of their letters (or lack thereof, in John’s case) that they were ending up in those dark places. 

The war was almost over. As long as she could keep them alive for the next few months she knew she could get them home and start some sort of healing process. She just prayed that she was able to do a decent job.


End file.
